I'm Done
by kayoi1234
Summary: When a ADHD kid falls into a fountain that takes her to the Hetalia Universe, she falls into every Fan girl's dream. However, she isn't a fan of Hetalia. Really, all she wanted to do was go get a loaf of bread from the supermarket. (DISCONTINUED, SEE CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE INFO)
1. Insomnia Tube of Rainbows

**Disclaimer: I hereby claim that I do not own Hetalia. All right goes to its respectful owner.**

 **AN: New story! Yay...**

Maybe I should have stayed in bed that day.

Or not. I still might have gotten into the same situation.

Well, here's the general rundown. My name is Minerva Cheng, from Australia, and I have a very bad case of ADHD.

And here's the story of how I got sucked into an anime.

-LINE BREAK-

It all started at 6am on a Saturday morning, when had left the house by myself to go on my morning stroll around the park. Why? I don't know. I just like being in the cold mornings a lot.

And, like always, I had a grocery list.

My mother knew about these morning walks I take every Saturday. So, she does the natural thing. She writes out a note, telling me to get stuff from the supermarket. (Dad knows too. But he doesn't care).

So, I'm out, clutching a note reading " _Morning. Can you go grab a loaf of bread today?"_ And over my shoulder, a bag with everything I usually bring on my walks. Covering my mouth and nose with the collar of my black, fur-lined hoodie (It was winter. What the heck did you expect?) I made my way to the supermarket and grabbed a loaf of bread, and made a beeline straight for the self-checkout (Minimises human contact), paid for the stupid loaf of bread with my own money (Who the hell makes bread $2.90?) and walked out without attracting too much attention.

Heading for the park, I pass an water fountain, and look into the water to see if there are any drowning cats in there ( It has happened, but that's another story altogether) and I notice something.

There's no reflection.

Now, I know me never payed any attention in class, but even a 13 year old dumbass like me know that water is a reflective surface. Something to do with light bouncing off it or something. I don't remember.

So naturally, my ADHD and curiosity of a six year old kick in.

Yeah, I could have just stuck a hand into the water and called in a day, but no. I had to be Miss "It-will-be-a great-idea-to-stick-a-foot-in-and-see-what-happens."

An award for biggest idiot goes to me.

Long story short, I lost my balance and fell into the fountain and fell face first into the water.

Surprisingly enough, I didn't get wet.

And that started my adventure.

-LINE BREAK-

After falling in, I was free falling in a large, rainbow, insomnia mode tube.

It was lucky I was ADHD, or my eyes would have died right then and there.

Then, I landed on a table, in the middle of a conference room.

"Oww. My head hurts. That Insomnia tube was not fun." I mutter darkly as I stood up and took in my surroundings.

And I notice several people pointing weapons at my face.

And during the time of me standing there, with my arms in surrender, my head starts the massive chain of thought.

" _Whoa. Lots of pointy things are pointed at me. No, wait; that woman is holding a frying pan and that guy is holding...is that a freaking wok? Oh, I'm hungry. That guy has tomatoes. Is he going to throw them? That lame. Why do they have guns? Aren't guns banned in Australia? Unless we're in America. Donald Trump won the election. That bastard. Why is that guy invisible? And that one has a gravity defying curl. And he's waving a white flag. Why the hell are his eyes closed? He looks like Frisk. That guy has some massive eyebrows. And next to Eyebrows is a guy who looks about ready to murder someone with that metal pipe. Creepy. Oh look, pointy sword."_ Was all thought under a minute.

"Who are you?" asked Eyebrows, pointing (for some dumb reason) a stick topped with a yellow star at my chest.

"Uh..." I began choosing my words carefully. "I'm Minerva Cheng and I want to know what year it is, where am I and who the hell are you people?" I asked, my hands still up in surrender.

"It is 2016, you're in Switzerland and we can't tell you." Eyebrows replied back at me.

"So...um..." I said quite smartly, looking more confused. (At least it was the same year. I have no Idea how I ended up in Switzerland.)

"Empty your bag." Said an Asian man holding a katana at my face.

"Hold on, what?"

"Empty your bag."

"Have it your way." And I sat down on the table, opened my bag up and took out everything inside, which was: A Swiss army knife, wire, wire cutters, sketchbook, pencil case, phone, wallet, house keys, crumpled paper, pack of chewing gum, tissues, power bank, charger cable, torch, kitchen twine and a...

"Score! Lollipop!" I exclaimed happily as I open the watermelon flavoured lollipop and stuck it in my mouth.

"Now, what the hell are your names?" I asked, once they were satisfied I was not a terrorist who had come to murder them all.

"Where are our manners, I am England." Eyebrows introduced.

"I am Germany."

"Ciao! I'm Italy!"

"Hello. I am Japan."

"Hi! I'm America and I'm the Hero!"

And it went on for several hours like this, each of them introducing themselves as a country. This got me very confused.

"Okay, I'm no Sherlock, but I'm pretty sure that Countries are Land masses no-Oh. Oh no. Nononononononononono. Nein. Nope. Non. Nah-uh. No way my luck is _that_ bad." I said, sighing in defeat.

For I just fell into the portal to the anime known as Hetalia.

-LINE BREAK-

After sitting in the same position while broken, I stood up, got off the table, and stood at the door.

I was going to go take a walk.

Well, I was until Germany grabbed my arm and growled "Nein. You will tell us how you got here or we are going to break every bone your body."

I gulped and sat down at the chair that was offered to me and England leaned close to my face. "How did you get here? And you better tell us truthfully, or we'll unleash Russia on you."

Said nation gave me a smile which was more terrifying them Germany's glare.

"Uh...Um... I kinda fell..." I began, staring out the window, obviously distracted by the clouds (They looked so fluffy...reminds me of my dog at home...).

"You fell where?" China asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"I fell...into a fountain... and a shitload of rainbows in an Insomnia mode tube..." I said, now distracted by the yellow bird chirping on Prussia's shoulder. (Wait...Prussia was dissolved by the Allies in...I forgot...)

"So you crossed dimensions. Do we exist in your universe?" America asked, then biting into a hamburger.

I let out a hollow laugh and then started nervously tapping my foot and began to play with the kitchen twine.

'Well...no. As actual people, walking around, you don't. You're an anime set in history, and a manga. I'm not a fan but I've watched all 6 seasons. There's even a game and stuff. The fan base is huge." I manage to blurt out.

All of the nations looked at me, with a cold glint in their eyes.

"Um... I've made a model of America's revolutionary war gun..." I whispered, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What..." America said, turning to look at me. "You made what?"

Now, I know me never paid any attention in class, but there were two classes I concentrated in.

Those two was Technology Mandatory and History.

Technology Mandatory was because it helped with the amount of excess energy I had that came with my ADHD. History was because...well, I was always interested in the weaponry before the 21st century.

Maybe that's why I watched Hetalia. It was about History.

"America, during the American Revolutionary war, you used a Brown Bess musket, with a Bayonet. It has a scratch on the left side from when England disarmed you with his bayonet, however, England surrendered and gave independence to you, freeing 13 states from England's control." I recited, not losing eye contact with the American.

America looked at me, mouthing how and I shrugged.

England just looked hurt. Like I could care any less about Eyebrows.

"Well, it's been nice and all, but I really have to be going." I said, slipping out of the chair, making way to the door and opening it.

Then, I ran like hell.


	2. Running and Sichuan Chilli Peppers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.**

 **AN: Hello!**

I barrelled down the stairs, tripped, got back up, and made my way onto the street.

From there, I made a run for it.

I could hear shouts in many different languages (Did that guy just call me a bus? He called me a bus! Why the hell did he call me a bus?) As I ran down the street, grateful I was wearing my sneakers and a pair of jeans.

I could hear Swiss people left and right at me, swearing in German, French, Italian and Romansh when I shoved pass them. I apologised to them in German, mostly because that was the only language I was fluent in. (Other than English and Chinese)

I ducked into an alleyway, and vaulted over a fence (Now I know why my cousin made me do that parkour course every day for the past two years), leapt over a few boxes, ran back onto the main street and made a break for it.

I dared a look behind me, and I saw China and Japan running after me, followed by a _very_ angry Switzerland.

I looked forward and a rolled over a car bonnet, vaulted another fence, slid down the railings for a stair case and ended up in a park. That's when I had the second stupid thought on this adventure.

I went to a tree (Mind you, It was tall) and I climbed up onto the lowest branch. And stayed up there. Until Japan, China and Switzerland had disappeared.

When I deemed it was safe, I leant my back against the trunk of the tree and let out a sigh of relief. I was safe.

"Hey Dudes! I found her!"

Looking down, I noticed America shouting as he pointed to my hiding spot in the tree. Then he gave a grin and asked "Why you make a run for it?"

"Oh you know, Places to go, people to see, slightly murderous Nations to escape from. You know, Tuesday." I said, swinging my legs.

"Um, okay. What country you from?" He asked, waving his arm to signal England, France and Canada (Yes. I remember him. Why the hell wouldn't I?) To come to his location.

"I'm from Australia." I replied, groaning in defeat as a got myself out of the tree and onto the ground.

"Hm, Nice place. Do you have rattlesnakes?"

I was about to face palm.

"Look, Rattle Snakes live in A-meri-ca. Not Australia." I say as I put my hands up in surrender.

-LINE BREAK-

"Smart Bastards. You locked the bloody door." I grumbled as I was told to go sit back in the chair from earlier.

"Why'd you run?" Lithuania asked, quivering. (Was he that scared of Russia?)

"Uh...Tuesday." I said, shrugging.

"Tuesday." England said, repeating the word.

I nodded my head.

"So, you ran, because it was _Tuesday_?" He asked, raising a caterpillar eyebrow.

"Well, Eyebrows, I suppose I did. What'chu going to do about it?" I said, tapping my foot.

Whoops. Think I made the country that invaded 99% of the world mad.

"Well" Denmark began. "Who's keeping her until we find out a way to send her back?"

"Finally Denmark. You ask a rational question." Norway said, making a grab for Denmark's tie.

Denmark danced out of the way (Okay, to be frank, he just shimmied across the room while waving his arms.) and stood next to America.

"I say she stay with me!"

"No, Minerva can become one with me!"

"Na-uh Commie Bastard, she is staying with the hero!"

"Ve~ Minerva can stay with us!"

"No~aru! She's with me!"

"May I suggest..."

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" I shouted, standing on the table to make my voice carry further.

They all stopped squabbling and turned to look at me.

"Why don't you let me decide?" I asked. "I'm the centre of all of this trouble anyway."

"Ja, I agree. We will let her decide." Germany said after a minute of silence.

Then my mind went into the second chain of thought for the day.

" _Well, France was already crossed off the list. Something about French food. No way am I staying with Eyebrows. Russia scary, the Nordics are too hectic, America is too loud, don't think the Italy twins can handle my ADHD, Germany's too strict, Prussia is loud, Not even going to talk about Spain, China can't handle my ADHD either. Can't speak Japanese, Netherland's a money freak, that is a very pretty butterfly, I'm hungry, I rather not stay with Hungry or Austria, Switzerland is far too angry ,Where the hell did that piano come from, I'm still hungry. Turkey is too warm, Greece sleeps all day, Australia is far too loud, New Zealand is weird so that leaves..."_

"I choose Canada." I announced, hands on my hips.

"Uh, who?" England asked, confused.

I actually face palmed this time.

"You know, Canada? That Cold country on top of America that has large amounts of maple syrup and stuff?" I asked, pointing towards said country.

"Oh. Canada. Right" England said.

"You, you can see me?" Canada asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course I can see you, you're as clear as day!" I exclaimed, my face neutral.

Canada gave a grin and said "Sure. You can stay with me!"

"Very well, Meeting adjourned." Germany announced.

A chorus of cheers went around the room.

-LINE BREAK-

Canada and I went down the street together towards the hotel where the nations were staying at.

"So, why'd you choose me?" Canada asked, leading me into the hotel and wheeling towards the elevators.

I followed and said "Well, I assume you are patient enough that you can handle me and my...disorder."

"Disorder?" Canada asked, steering me into the elevator then selecting the 12th floor.

"I've got Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. I can't sit still, I get easily distracted, I make careless mistakes and I can't concentrate." I listed off, bouncing on the balls on my feet while play with a piece of wire and kitchen twine.

Canada nodded, and then we went down the hall when the elevator's doors opened up and walked into room #301.

Inside, America and Canada have turned the room into Maple leaf and Red, blue and white town.

"I've never been here, but I'm pretty sure the room was never meant to look like this" I muttered darkly, as I knelt down and gingerly picked up a American flag themed sock and a shirt with the words " _Canadian please"_ on the front.

"Eh, sorry about the mess. It happens when we visit other countries." Canada said, scratching his head.

"Typical Canadian. Let's get this place cleaned up, shall we?" I offered.

"Let's wait for America first. Some of this stuff is his too." Canada said, and pointed at the stack of video games on the bedside table.

I picked my way through the mountains of stuff (What the hell? A bottle of maple syrup? And a... is that a stuffed eagle?) To the bedside table and picked up the video games on the top of the stack.

" _Slender man_? _Five nights at Freddy's_? Doesn't your brother hate horror games and movies like these?" I asked, showing him the video games.

"He said ' _If I play these games, I'm going to become an even better hero!'"_ Canada quoted, as he put Kumajiro down on the ground which moaned "I'm hungry."

"I'll get you some food soon." Canada said, patting its head.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada replied sadly.

"DON'T WORRY GUYS, THE HERO IS HERE!" Shouted America as he barged in through the door. "Hey Minerva, hey Mattie, what you doing?"

I looked up to see America holding a Chinese Takeaway Bag and a stack of papers.

I raised an eyebrow and said nothing, then got distracted by Kumajiro asking for food.

"Sorry buddy. I haven't got anything for you to eat." I said, patting the polar bear on the head.

"Right dudes! I'm starving, so let's eat, yeah?" America announced then put it on the takeaway on a table in the corner.

I picked my way through the mountains again (Ok, who brings a jumper with the words " _America, Fuck yeah!"_ to Switzerland?) to the table and I picked up a pair of chopsticks (My father is Chinese, and he expects his entire family to know how to use chopsticks from the age of six.) and a box of noodles, sat on the chair next to the table and began to eat them with great gusto.

Canada managed to make his way to the table and picked up a fork (Useless westerners. Don't know how to use chopsticks) and a box of fried rice and sat on the floor and began to eat quietly.

America also picked up a fork and a container of noodles, which was smelling very strongly of saricha chilli sauce (Well, mine was too, but again, having Asian parents give you the ability to withstand chilli. And anything spicy for that matter).

"Oh no. Alfred, are you sure you can handle that much chilli? After last time..." Canada began but was interrupted by America.

"No worry Canada! I'll make through the entire box this time! See Minerva is managing, and hasn't gagged once!" He said, pointing at me.

"That's because I'm used to it. My parents put large amounts of chilli sauce in everything." I retorted, pointing my chopsticks at America. "I'm pretty sure you don't."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm the hero after all!" America said and put a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

Next minute, he was running to the bathroom and emptying his stomach.

I picked up his noodles and took a look inside the offending food. At that moment, I understood why he had died from the heat.

Aside from the Saricha Chilli sauce, there was also a high amount of Sichuan chilli peppers.

Now, I'm no genius, but even _I_ know what the stuff does. It makes your tongue incredibly numb.

I sighed in sympathy.

America came back, and took fried rice from the bag, deciding that he'll give the Noodles to Russia or China.

After that fiasco, we ate in silence.

-LINE BREAK-

After finishing eating and disposing everything (America slipped out with the noodles and left it outside England's door, with the note " _This is what real food tastes like")_ we sat in a circle.

"Hey Minerva, why do you fidget so much?) America asked me, while I was spinning a pencil in my hand.

'I'm ADHD dude." I said plainly, staring at him, then getting distracted by the bluebird crashing into the window.

"Oh. Is that why you didn't choose anyone else?" America asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the P. "I judged the fact if they can handle me or not. If they are strict, they might make me take the drugs, and I don't like them, or they just can't handle hyperactive people like me."

"So that's why you choose Mattie."

I nodded and then I let my mind wander off.

Then we heard a banging on the door.

I got up and opened it, to show an unconscious England and a trying-not-laugh-but-failing-very-badly Scotland.

"My little brother fainted from some noodles that were ultra spicy. Care to explain?" Scotland asked a wicked smirk across his face.


	3. King of Losing Things

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own Hetalia.**

 **AN: Why does this says I have 2 reviews, but when I go look, there is nothing there.** _ **Am I hallucinating or something? OH WAIT NEVER MIND THEY REAPPEARED I AM SO HAPPY NOW...**_ **sorry**

After explaining what had happened to England to Scotland (Or rather, I doodled moustaches, cats and writing " _King of losing things_ " all over England's face with a washable Marker, America was downing a carton of milk and Canada explained.) We decided on sleeping arrangements.

"Na-uh. No way am I sleeping with a guy." I said automatically.

"But I don't want to share with Mattie!" America whined, after finishing his second carton of milk.

"I don't want to share with anyone really..." Canada said quietly.

"Look, you two idiots take the beds and I'll take the floor." I said, sitting down and leaning against a wall.

"You sure Minerva? That floor does look pretty hard..."Canada asked.

"Eh, I had worst." I said, reminded of year 7 camp, where it turned out there was not enough beds for everyone. The teachers insisted the boys to be gentlemen and sleep on the floor, and the girls take the beds, but I slept on the floor, giving up my spot for the guy who had an allergy for dust mites.

And with that, I fell asleep.

-LINE BREAK-

The next morning, I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me quite hard.

The ADHD side of my brain went into instinct mode, and I reflexively punched the personification of the United States of America in the nose.

"Whoa, dude! For a skinny person like you, you punch like a truck!" America exclaimed, holding a hand over his now bleeding nose.

"Gee, Thanks. And I'm sorry about your nose." I grumbled darkly, knowing full well that no matter how much I eat, I'm going to a skinny, ADHD child. I've eaten about 4 whole dinner plates during before mentioned year 7 camp. (Imagine a generous amount of boiled potatoes, a large cut of steak, and a huge amount of salad and a piece of corn cob on a plate.) And I only gained a kilogram. _One freaking Kilogram_.

Damn you, inhumanly fast metabolism.

Anyway, I gave America tissues for his bleeding nose, which was healing up pretty quickly. (Much to my disappointment) and I walked over to Canada, who was awake, but _very_ groggy.

"Hey there, Canada. You awake?" I asked, snapping my fingers under his nose.

Canada gave a sleepy nod and promptly went back to sleep.

Then we heard a high pitched, horrified scream outside.

I flinched, and covered my ears.

Canada was startled awake and fell out of the bed.

America jumped 6 meters into the air and stared at the door.

Gathering our courage, we opened the door and took a look outside.

Apparently, other nations had the same idea, or were coming out the elevator to see what the horrifying scream was (Seeing China in a pair of track pants and a shirt with a hello kitty design on it was beyond hilarious.)

We all stared at the door which behind it was the room where England, Scotland and Wales were staying in.

Wales came out and said "England doesn't want to come out because he says he looks..." Wales looked back inside the room and a voice that definitely belonged to England screamed "INDECENT"

Then England was shoved out of the door by Scotland.

I had to admire my own handiwork.

Everyone stared at the nation for a whole minute, the hallway in dead silence.

Then, Lichtenstein began to _giggle._

Everyone soon joined in (Well, Russia gave that smile) and began to laugh as the country that invaded 99% of world became very red.

I am not going to explain what happened next, except it involved a moose, Switzerland firing blanks all over the place, Tomatoes and two nations trying to beat each other with poetry. And Nobel peace prizes.

Oh, and six turtles plus a llama.

-LINE BREAK-

After everybody had calmed down (England managed to wash it off his face, and we explained to the hotel manager what had happened) everybody decided it was time to head back to their own countries.

I travelled with Canada by taxi, and I asked Canada something.

"Hey, Canada" I began, making something with a stick I found before going into the taxi, wire, string and a handkerchief I found in my bag. "How am I going to go through airport security? " I finished.

"You're not." Canada said plainly.

"Huh? What?" I asked, adding the finishing touches to my creation.

"I have a private plane. Most Nations do."

"Oh. That makes plenty of sense."

"Nice boat." Canada complimented.

I nodded and stared out the window, drumming my fingers on my leg to the tune of Playschool's theme song.

Yes, I watch it still.

No, I'm going to explain why.

-LINE BREAK-

Arriving at the airport, and getting on the plane (I managed to get in without a passport by Canada saying "She has a situation where she doesn't have one") I fell asleep again, and this time, I dreamed something pretty weird.

Ok, to be fair, I don't know if being ADHD gives you weird dreams or that is just me, but this one was weirder than normal. (This isn't saying much.)

This one however, wanted to tell me something.

I stood in a world that had a red sky and really dark blue that it was almost black water, the water only up to my ankles. There were telephone poles, traffic signs and traffic lights all over the place. Staring around, I thought to myself " _Idiot. You said you could control this. Think of mutant hedgehogs, or giant butterflies or even Giraffe Sheep, but anywhere but this place!"_

Sadly, my brain, in the first time since the last time I had adream in a place like this (It was more of a nightmare... I woke up and ended up pissing myself. I was _7_ ) failed to comply.

So, did what I did with real life.

I took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stopped midstride and swerved around, to see someone _who looked like exactly like me_.

I freaked out. A lot.

"Who the hell are you? You can't be me, because I'm me, not you." I asked, looking at the person in my demented mindscape.

"I'm you. Well, your mindscape in the least. I'm your conscious." I said, pointing at her head.

"Um, what can I call you? And please change into something that is _not_ me." I said.

"Ok, how about this?" asked me, and she turned into a young girl from the park, the one that I called Heather, mostly because I found her playing in a field of them. (And the fact I can't place names with faces)

"Kind of better. So, what brings me to my own mindscape that made me piss myself when I was 7?" I asked, kicking the water.

"I want to tell you something. You've been...taken here, per say. Like so many before you." Heather said, leaning against a telephone pole.

"Taken? What for?"

"Whoever controls the universe, believes that you have something that can help them."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You're different from the others. You're ADHD, you're curious, and you aren't a fan girl. You only watched Hetalia because you needed info about WW2. They think you can make a difference because of that." Heather said, smiling slightly.

"But _why._ _Why_ drag humans into this?" I asked, taking a step towards Heather.

"Nations, for a long time, believed they were invincible. They only began to learn about the lack of invincibility from Prussia, a dissolved nation."

"And?"

"We called humans to teach the Nations humanity and humility. Because they have none." Heather said, before opening a palm to reveal a small pistol. "I will go now; I believe your flight is almost up."

And with that Heather picked up the gun and pressed it against her temple

And pulled the trigger.

-LINE BREAK-

I jolted back into reality as the plane touched the runway.

I nearly pissed myself.

'You okay Minerva?" I heard Canada ask as we walked out of the airport.

"I'm fine." I muttered while my thoughts went " _Yeah, teach an immortal Humanity and Humility. Don't the nations already like that? I have no idea..."_

"Well, welcome to Quebec!" Canada exclaimed, spinning around on a foot in the snow.

I smiled at the Canadian's antics and took a step into the white powder.

Man the stuff was _deep._

My foot went several centimetres into the stuff and I cursed.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Canada said, rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and continued making my way through the stuff, every now and then cursing whenever I hit something with my foot.

We arrived at a modest home and Canada led me inside.

And what greeted me was a recreation of" _Operation: Turn Hotel Room patriotic"_.

Except it looked like a Maple Bomb exploded.

"Canada, there are three levels of Patriotism. There is Australia, then Canada and finally America. This is freaking America on maple steroids." (Somewhere in the States, a Certain American Sneezed)

Canada shrugged and walked into what I supposed was the kitchen.

I sat down and stared at the fireplace opposite me.

" _Humility and Humanity. The two thing I must teach to the immortals who been alive for hundreds-no millions of years. How do I even know that I have those traits?"_ I asked m self silently, playing with the boat I made earlier.

Standing up, I chucked the boat into the fireplace, gave Kumajiro a pat on the head and walked off into the kitchen. Then I paused.

For I swore that I saw Heather in a mirror.

But when I blinked my eyes and looked again, all that was there was my reflection.


	4. Important AN for readers!

**Dear readers...**

 **I may regret this, and I've had a few days to think this over, and I've decided. This story will be discontinued, mostly because** ** _this is getting too boring._**

 **Yeah, I know some of you may be screaming at the screen right now, or flaming my PM or Reviews, but this is the thing,** ** _this is getting too much_** **.**

 **The first two chapters were fun, no doubt. However, after the third, writer block, tests, and other things have been piling up, leaving me no time to continue** ** _I'm Done._**

 **This does not mean that my other story** ** _Quotes told a Story_** **will be discontinued. That will keep going, as long as I possibly can.**

 **Also, in construction is a new story which is a Doctor Who/ Hetalia crossover, which has to do with HetaOni, despite me never playing the game. (I do what I want)**

 **I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I can't see this story going anywhere. I apologise to those who would have liked more, but I suppose this is it. Sorry folks.**

 ** _~Kayoi1234_**


End file.
